When Worlds Intersect
by umbreonblue
Summary: After the trial, Naofumi runs off by himself...beyond the border to another world. When L'Arc finds him, he's interested.


The rain was pouring down as a raven-haired man wearing a green hooded cloak ran down the road. He's been running for who knows how long…his breath coming out in short bursts as he passed through some trees.

That was when he came across a thick mist, stopping in his tracks. He couldn't see anything beyond the mist. Looking behind himself, he surveys his surroundings. When he confirms that no one's come after him, that he's alone, he sighs in temporary relief.

But he knows he can't stay long…he has to cross the country border, or he'll be caught eventually.

After a short rest, he charges into the mist, not noticing that the shield hidden by his cloak changed its appearance, now looking black with layers of metal overlapping each other.

When he finally gets through the mist, seeing a town just a ways away, he smiles before feeling his body collapse. Green eyes slowly closing as the rain pours on his face as he lets the darkness take him.

* * *

A little while later…

A carriage passes by, but after a short red flash followed by a green one, and it stops. A red-haired man wearing a blue kimono comes out of the carriage, straight to the collapsed man in a green cloak.

"Hey! You alright? Not dead?" he asks as he shakes the man. Only once the redhead hears a soft growl from the man as if warning him not to disturb his sleep, did he sigh in relief. Then he picks him up, carrying him sideways like a princess before making his way back toward the carriage.

After settling in with the man in his arms onto his lap, the redhead sighs.

"Your Majesty, are you sure you want to bring him? He looks like an Adventurer," asks his servant.

"Yeah…looks like he just passed out from exhaustion. Who knows what he went through to get here…" the redhead smiles as raindrops drip from his hair, "Besides…" he lifts the cloak to reveal a shield, "He's someone very important."

Nodding, the servant sighs, "I understand. We'll do our utmost to make sure he's taken care of."

'The Shield Hero, huh…' his red eyes look at the softly sleeping man in his lap, raindrops dripping down, 'He's lighter than I expected…' He looks out the window as the rain stopped, the clouds parted, and a rainbow appearing in the sky. He smirks, 'This'll be interesting.'

* * *

Waking up, a raven-haired man looked around. He's in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. The room is fancy like it's straight out of a palace from a storybook.

His clothes are gone too, wearing only a black undershirt and underwear. As for his shield, it was left right on the nightstand.

'I must've passed out…' then he checks his status.

**Naofumi Iwatani**

**Shield Hero Lvl 1**

'Level 1? My level reset? Oh well…it's not like I had a high level to begin with… at least I still have all of the skills I learned so far,' Naofumi sighs.

Then, the door opened. A maid came in with new clothes and a cart with a pot of tea and food.

"Oh, you're awake," she politely smiles, "Your clothes are drying outside, so here are some new ones for you to wear."

Naofumi nods as he watched her put the clothes on the bed.

"Tea?"

"Uh…thank you," he smiles, not sure of anything right now, but does feel thirsty and hungry.

After eating and drinking a cup of tea, Naofumi asks, "Where am I, exactly?"

"Right…you're in Shroud's royal palace. His Highness will be coming by to talk to you soon. I suggest you get dressed," she says before she left, bringing the cart with her.

Naofumi flops onto the bed, speechless. 'Shroud…so I did cross the border. But the King is coming to see me?!'

Anxious, Naofumi first gets dressed. He's in a green kimono and black boots, attaching his shield to his wrist.

Just as he was about to escape out the door, it opened from the other side, revealing a red-haired man wearing a blue kimono, a scythe on his back.

Naofumi stiffens as red eyes stare at him. He smiles, "Oh…Hi."

"Hi…" Naofumi mutters nervously as his escape attempt is foiled.

He moves back as the redhead makes his way into the room before sitting down on the bed, "Sit," he orders as he pats the spot next to him.

Naofumi sighs as he sits next to him.

'So obedient…' he smiles, "I'm L'Arc Berg, the King of Shroud, and it's Vassal Hero."

"Naofumi Iwatani, the Shield Hero…" he says, still anxious.

L'Arc chuckles, "Don't worry, Kiddo. I'm not going to eat you. I just want to talk," before he became serious, "Now tell me…is the reason you're here because you were being persecuted by Melromarc?"

Naofumi nods, "Yeah… I just wanted to…escape to a place where the people won't try to kill me."

"You were being chased?" L'Arc blinks.

"For a while…but I lost them," Naofumi sighs, "As for what led me here… I guess you could say the Shield guided me."

He smiles, "Speaking of weapons…" he gets out his scythe, "Mine is a Vassal weapon. It reacted to your Shield, which is how I found you."

Naofumi's eyes widened, "You mean you're…the one who picked me up?"

"Yup!"

"T-thank you L'Arc," Naofumi bows, not knowing what else to say.

"Still…here of all places…" L'Arc mutters.

"Hm? What do you mean?" he tilts his head in confusion.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That the world you were summoned to is connected to another world, the one we're in right now. Our two worlds intersected some time ago for some unknown reason," L'Arc explains.

"Seriously?! Is that why my level reset?!" Naofumi shouts.

"Probably…" L'Arc shrugs.

Naofumi is exasperated while L'Arc tries to cheer him up.

"It's OK Kiddo…" he smiles as he ruffles his surprising soft hair, "We'll figure this out."

Whining from the unfamiliar touch, Naofumi pushes him away, "I'm sorry L'Arc…but I can't trust you."

"What do you-" L'Arc was about to say before he's hit by a **Shield Bash**, hard enough to knock him out cold.

* * *

When L'Arc came too, a blanket was over him, groaning as he rubbed his forehead. Looking around, he sees that Kiddo's long gone.

'He must've felt bad, so he tucked me in…' L'Arc throws the blanket off before he sees his servant fussing over him.

"I'm fine…" L'Arc assures, "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, …he's probably in town now, Your Highness. Should we get him back?"

Shaking his head, "No…leave him be for now. Let him have his freedom…but observe from a distance. I want reports on my desk later."

"Very well…" the servant bows before he leaves.

Looking out the window, it's night time already.

'Guess the rumors aren't true. He looked…scared and lonely to me.'

'Kiddo must've ran and hid from everyone up until now…' L'Arc sighs, 'He's so sensitive, cautious…and cute. Just like a stray cat.'

'I had more questions for him too…like how he dealt with monsters this whole time, or if he's single?'

Shaking his head, L'Arc admits it to himself, 'I like him… When we meet again, I won't let him go so easily.'

* * *

Over the next few weeks before the next Wave, there are reports of Naofumi making medicine and accessories, trading information with other merchants, and setting up his own shop. It's a small place, but at least it's practical. Therese definitely likes his work with jewels.

Also, Naofumi won a cooking contest with Kizuna as Glass judged, which compelled L'Arc to want to try his cooking sometime.

When Naofumi met Kyo briefly, it seemed like he didn't trust him at all.

Then, Naofumi had seemed to visit the library, having met Ethnobalt, the library rabbit. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, especially since Naofumi asked to feel his fur. Ethnobalt sweat-dropped, but let him. "So fluffy…" Naofumi smiled.

L'Arc smiles at that, 'So he likes fluffy things, huh…'

As for his level…he seemed to do herb gathering quests for the Guild, but other than that…he was more focused on unlocking as many skills as possible.

Smiling, L'Arc nods in approval. Being flexible is important in combat…only Kiddo lacks the power to take anything down.

* * *

During Naofumi's day of selling his wares, someone unexpected comes through his door.

Naofumi stares at him in surprise as L'Arc smiles, "Don't look so shocked to see me, Kiddo!"

He glares, "What do you want?"

"I was on a walk when I thought I'd stop by?" he innocently says.

"If you're not buying anything, _**leave**_," Naofumi growls, obviously not buying that, "And don't call me Kiddo, Boy."

"I still want to ask you some questions though?" L'Arc says with slight irritation, not knowing _**how **_Naofumi got that nickname but tries to be patient with this stray cat.

Sighing since it's a slow day, Naofumi waves him off, "Make it quick."

Brightening up, L'Arc asks, "How did you deal with monsters on the way here?"

"They usually left me alone…for the most part. Some were friendly with me while I hid from the ones that wanted to eat me," he answers.

"The Wave is coming soon. How are you going to deal with it?" L'Arc asks this pressing question, "You're still at a low level, right?"

Naofumi glares at him, "I'd rather not deal with the Waves at all and go home…but since that's impossible," he sighs, "I'll protect what I can. As for my level, I have almost no attack whatsoever, so I need a party…"

"But you're not going to trust just anyone," L'Arc concludes for him as Naofumi nods.

He smirks, "What about joining my party then? I'll attack while you defend, and we both get EXP and levels. A win-win. You can even have first pick of the drops, or all of them if you want."

At this sales pitch like offer, Naofumi taps his chin thoughtfully, "I don't…"

When L'Arc suddenly got close to him, causing him to flinch, "**Please**? You're making a _**King **_beg here!"

Sighing, Naofumi turns away from him, muttering, "Fine…we can…team-up."

L'Arc smiles happily, "Thanks Naofumi!"

'He finally said my name…' Naofumi secretly smiles, slightly blushing, "Anything else L'Arc?"

"Just one last question, I promise."

"What?"

"Are you single?" he asks with hopeful eyes.

"…" Naofumi has no idea what to say to that, flustered, his cheeks and ears red, "You…"

L'Arc smirks at how flustered and cute Naofumi is, "That's a **yes**. Well, I should go. I'll come to get you tomorrow! Bye!" as he leaves the shop, leaving Naofumi alone.

He's beaming, happy that he may have a chance with Naofumi after all.

Meanwhile, Naofumi's distraught, deciding to close shop early before he explodes on someone.

After beating up and killing a low-level monster with his fists, he feels better. Refreshed even. It's great stress relief.

* * *

The next day, L'Arc picked up Naofumi as promised before they went to the forest outside of town.

Naofumi let L'Arc lead, destroying mobs of monsters along the way, getting a lot of item drops. L'Arc did keep his end of the bargain as they level.

When lunchtime came around, Naofumi had brought out the onigiri he'd made this morning. L'Arc loved it, which made Naofumi slightly smile.

After lunch, they continue into the forest, encountering tougher monsters, having each other's backs.

When they finally walked home, Naofumi shyly smiles, "Thanks…I…had fun today, L'Arc."

"I'm glad Naofumi," L'Arc smiles back before Naofumi pecks him on the cheek.

"Bye!" his cheeks pink as he runs off, escaping.

L'Arc could only stare afterwards, his cheeks slightly flushed. He goes home happy that day.

* * *

They spend more time together, getting to know each other in the weeks before the Wave. Including going with Naofumi to create a Shikigami.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" Naofumi asks.

L'Arc smiles, "I took a break. Besides, I wanted to spend time with the guy I like~," which makes Naofumi speechless and flustered.

"Oh…" he chuckles as pokes Naofumi's cheek, feeling the heat from it before Naofumi turned away from him in embarrassment.

Ethnobalt helps with the ritual, L'Arc and Naofumi giving their blood and hair. Out came a red wolf with green eyes.

"Hi~" Naofumi pets the wolf, "Aren't you cute? You're so fluffy too."

"Woof!"

Naofumi cuddles the wolf, "I think I'll call you Bell."

L'Arc's slightly jealous…even though it was his idea in the first place.

Giving L'Arc a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you," Naofumi smiles.

Nodding and slightly blushing, L'Arc now feels better about this.

* * *

When the Wave comes, L'Arc and Naofumi team-up. Bell attacked the monsters too, protecting his Master. His attack stat was high, so he easily took care of many monsters.

They faced the boss monster though… both L'Arc and Naofumi took a beating…but they managed to kill it.

Panting, Naofumi used, "**Fast Heal**," on L'Arc's wounds, healing them up before healing himself.

L'Arc smiles tiredly, "Thanks Kiddo…"

Naofumi smiles back before leaning on L'Arc's shoulder, "…tired…" he mutters.

Chuckling, L'Arc holds him up, "Then nap. I'll be right here," as Bell lays down next to them, also tired.

"M'kay…" is the last thing Naofumi says before falling asleep.

* * *

It was at the party to celebrate that almost ended in disaster…

L'Arc suddenly collapsed. He was poisoned… _**Again**_, according to Therese. So Naofumi carried him to bed, despite how heavy he was.

Naofumi tries to heal him using magic…and then medicine. However, L'Arc was too out of it and stubborn to take it…so he did what he had to do.

He took some medicine into his mouth before kissing L'Arc, forcing the medicine down his throat.

Parting, Naofumi wipes his lips with his sleeve before seeing L'Arc fast asleep. Sighing, he stays by his side along with Bell, who fell asleep at the foot of the bed.

* * *

When L'Arc woke up, he sees Naofumi asleep next to him. Slowly getting up, Naofumi wakes up, yawning as he feels the shift on the bed.

"Hey, Kiddo…" L'Arc smiles as Naofumi immediately hugs him.

"L'Arc…I'm so glad you're alright…" he whispers.

L'Arc rubs circles into Naofumi's back, "Sorry for worrying you…"

"You know…I had this dream where you kissed me, giving me medicine," L'Arc says, watching Naofumi blush.

"That…doesn't count as a first kiss, right?" Naofumi mutters, suddenly very shy.

"Maybe not…" he shrugs before pulling Naofumi into a gentle kiss on the lips, "Does that count?"

Flustered, Naofumi timidly nods, "I don't…think I can stand losing you. I…like you," he admits.

"I like you too," L'Arc smiles, "Will you be my lover?"

Naofumi's ears and cheeks turn red before he tugs on L'Arc's sleeve, "…yes."

L'Arc gives his now lover another kiss, Naofumi feeling completely powerless against him.

* * *

Of course, L'Arc ordered the chefs to make a feast later. (Bell had his own bowl.)

"Certainly…you don't expect me to eat all this, right?" Naofumi sweat-drops at the spread of dishes in front of him.

"You're too light and thin Kiddo…you need to put on some weight," L'Arc smiles as he gets a spoonful of chakuze, "Now eat…or I'll just feed you."

"You can't make-mph!" Naofumi was about to say, only to have the spoon shoved into his mouth. After L'Arc pulled the spoon out, Naofumi chewed and swallowed the food.

"You were saying?" L'Arc smirks as Naofumi flinches away from him, a hand to his mouth.

"…fine…" Naofumi sighs, giving up as he grabs a spoon and starts eating, much to L'Arc's pleasure.

After all of the dishes were eventually eaten up, L'Arc, Naofumi, and Bell napped together on the bed afterwards.

* * *

It's been some time since then when the other three Heroes and their parties crossed the border.

They went to the palace, requesting an audience with the King. Only…once they walked into the throne room, they saw a certain Shield Hero sitting on the King's lap on his throne.

'_Oh shit_,' all three of them felt at the same time.

"Naofumi?!" the three shout.

Naofumi just smiles, waving at them as L'Arc pets his head, "You want to ask something of me?"

"Uh…yes, sir," Itsuki answers as Ren's as silent as usual.

Motoyasu explains, "We request that you join us for a quest. It-" as they see Naofumi caressing L'Arc's chest and bumping his head on his chin like a cat.

They all stare as L'Arc turns his attention to Naofumi, petting him and giving him chaste kisses. Naofumi smirks at them like a little devil, 'Who's got the high ground now!'

All of them are slightly blushing, and uncomfortable at the scene before them.

L'Arc knows Naofumi's being petty right now, but can't really blame him. He'd heard about these three idiots since his love complained about them…more than once.

"Are you even _**listening**_?!" Itsuki complains, his face red.

"I'm listening…" L'Arc smiles as he kisses Naofumi hair, "Go on."

Ren can't take it anymore, so he finishes it, coughing and clearing his throat, "The quest requires a strong scythe user. Will you help us?"

L'Arc hums before he turns to the person in his lap, "What do you think, Nao?"

Naofumi whispers in his ear before L'Arc nods, "Alright… But I'm bringing Nao with me."

Itsuki dares to ask, "And Naofumi is...?"

"My lover," he proudly declares.

_**'Lover?!' **_They're all shocked, mouths agape.

Of course, Myne… that bitch was never one to half-ass her shenanigans, so she starts stirring up drama.

Myne accuses, "Your majesty! Don't fall for his wiles! He's just using you!"

L'Arc smirks, "Well damn…if his idea of using me is helping my people, doing wonders for my economy with his merchant connections, and providing security and protection from the Waves then **shit honey**, he can use me as much as he wants... _**however **_he wants," he winks.

Naofumi blushes and punches him, but it doesn't hurt a bit, **"Idiot, stupid L'Arc!"**

L'Arc just laughs and kisses him on the lips, instantly calming him down…even as Naofumi pouts.

After that, the quest went fairly quickly, being accomplished in only a few days. At least until Motoyasu and Itsuki's parties are kicked out along with those idiots.

Ren…according to Naofumi is at least tolerable…so he and his party can stay for as long as they want.

* * *

Omake:

They had sex in L'Arc's bed, on the couch, on his desk, and even on the throne. It was very hot as they confessed their love, and made love.

* * *

Omake 2:

While in bed, L'Arc confesses, "I need to tell you the truth. I... don't want to be King. I never wanted it in the first place."

Naofumi nuzzles his neck, suggesting, "Then...run away with me. After the Waves are over, and you find a suitable replacement...you could come with me to my world."

"That...sounds good. Let's do it," L'Arc smiles, agreeing to it before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," Naofumi smiles back before they kiss on the lips.

They did what they said they would in the end.


End file.
